Together
by selenedepizan
Summary: Caspian loved Edmund so much that he didn't care about the future of Narnia. But Edmund did.


_First of all, I want to apologize for the grammar and syntax mistakes that you are going to find. I'm terrible sorry, English isn't my native language. Hope you will enjoy the fic anyway_

It was starting another peaceful day on the Dawn Treader: the galleon was gently rocked by waves and kissed by the biggest star in the sky. Anyway, one ray of sunlight prefered caressing a beautiful face still sleeping, even if that visage was jealously owned by someone else...

That person was right laid beside the sleeping beauty, totally awake and busy to look at the body next to him. Everyone could have seen the intense love and passion in those dark eyes, a sentiment so deep that the King of Narnia would have never thought to feel in his life.

His hand started caressing the black hair that he adored, soft as silk, then it moved towards the skin of that wonderful face, until a finger find the two red petals that his majesty always enjoyed to taste.

Those little touches, however, woke the young boy and in a few seconds the king could see two stunning dark eyes looking sleepily at him.

"Goodmornig, my love..." he smiled, kissing the other male, laughing a little when his lover answered to his affection with a yawn "Are you hungry? Do you want me to ask the breakfast in our room? So we can enjoy our privacy a little more..." The suggestion was followed by delicate kisses on a pale neck, while a hand started to remove the blanket that was partially covered the small body.

Laughingly a little, the now awake guy pushed back those tempting mouth and hand "Not now, Cas. You have a meeting with the duke of Lintzer as soon as we will reach his island."

Pouting, the taller boy tried to move closer to his boyfriend "But my beautiful, we have still time before we'll reach..."

"The island of Lintzer is on our way! Everyone get ready!"

Edmund couldn't suppress his bright laughter after the sudden shouting news, padding lightly his lover's depressed head buried in the blanket.

A content sigh escaped from Edmund's lips as the wind continued playing with his hair. As Reepicheep had told them, the Isle of Lintzer was one of the most lovely isle of the Ocean. It was completely surronded by high boundary walls, built long decades ago. The economy was based principally by agriculture: in fact the young Pevensie had seen plenty of farmings around and he had a lot of occasions to taste some local products, though his lover wouldn't have appreciated the way he did it...

It wasn't his fault, really, and he was totally embarassed by every giggling girl that had offered him a fruit. Most of all because when he thanked them and gave them his back, he heard the appreciation about his -yummy sexy figure-, as a lot of them said. If Caspian had heard them...

Thinking about his lover's jealousy made Edmund smiled. His wonderful, handsome, caring and so possessive king...who would have renounced everything, even his crown, to stay with him.

And that has became his big problem...

He was really touched by the intense sentiment Caspian showed him, he really was, but the precedent king of Narnia couldn't stop feeling a hint of guilt to divert the telmarine from his duty towards Narnians.

He knew that Caspian should have given an heir to Narnians but the only thought of loosing forever his lover provoked a lacerating pain in his chest. It was a selfish thing but...

Sighing, he suddendly realized he didn't know where he was. The young Pevensie has continued walking without thinking on where he was going, until he found himself near a small farmer house. Before he had the time to turn around, an old woman came out from the house. When she saw Edmund, she let out a yelp of surprise

"You don't need to worry, madam" he hastened to reassure her, coupled his word with a kind smile "Let me introduce to you: I'm..."

"King Edmund the Just" said the lady surprising the boy with a smile full of kindness and ammiration "My Duke has told us that the new and the precedent majesties of Narnia would have come to our island and I have seen a lot pictures about you, though they don't capture your stunning beauty"

The dark young man could feel the heat spreading on his face at those words. He should be used to that kind of compliments, since Caspian continued to repeat them to him almost every day, but still...

"I apologize, my Liege. I didn't want to embaress you..."

Shaking his head, he smiled a little "No need to worry, madam; in fact I should thank you for your kindness"

Returning his smile, the woman added "May I offer something to you, King Edmund? It would be an honour for me to offer you some delicacies which our country is famous for"

So King Edmund the Just found himself eating some of the most delicious food he has never tried in all his life

"I don't think there are words to describe the excellence of this drink, madam..."

The woman blushed a little, obviously delighted by those praises "You're too kind, my king...I envy the King of Narnia to have a gentleman as you as his life's companion"

Edmund nearly choked on his drink. When he was able to breath again, he stumpled "What...? How...how do you know...?"

Showing an amusing smile, the lady explained "Your regal mate should love you dearly, my Lord, since he sent letters to every regnant to discourage any marriage proposal" she couldn't suppres a small laugh in front of the astonished and embarassed look of the boy "though our Duke think that this formal announcement was made by King Caspian to prevent any possible marriage proposal to you..."

The young Pevensie couldn't have became more red than in that moment. Oh, he was so tempted to kill his lover in that istant!

He felt a gentle touch on his arm, seeing the old lady now seated in front of him "You don't need to be ashamed, your majesty: I think that your partner is only proud of his love for you and he want to show it to everyone..."

The dark boy sighed deeply, a sad smile forming on his lips "I know, I'm proud of it too...but sometimes I can't stop feeling a traitor of my country..." again, he would have added, but he didn't.

The puzzled expression on the woman's visage was an open question to him, but Edmund wasn't sure if it had been wize to discuss a delicate subject as that with a foreign...on the other hand, it would have been a major risk talking it with Lucy, Eustache or, worst of all, Caspian...

After hearing the history, the old lady watched Edmund with a look of understanding and affection

"You are really a noble-minded king of Narnia, my Lord"

Blushing, the boy murmured "I'm not king anymore..."

"But you're still acting as one" said the lady, getting up again to pick up another wooden bowl "I think you need something else to eat"

"Oh, no please! You're very gentle, but if I eat more, I will explode!"

"This dish is worthy to die for" winked the lady, giving an appetizing bowl to the man "it's a special soup prepared with one of ours most famous and delicious herbs. Try it: it will improve your mood"

Feeling it would be unpolite declining the offer, Edmund forced himself to taste the dish -but it wasn't really an hard work since the soup was simply dainty-. Caspian would have mocked him about eating so much in a day...His eyes widened: Caspian! He was supposed to lunch with him and the court!

He quickly stood up "Excuse me, madam, but I've forgot an important meeting for today. I have really to leave, now. I don't know how to thank you for your kindness and hospitality"

"It has been a real pleasure, your majesty" said the lady, following the king towards the door.

Edmund was starting running towards the coast, when he heard a cry from the house

"My Lord, wait, please!"

Turning, he saw the old lady walking towards him in a hurry, a small package in her hands "I forgot to give you those biscuits that we usually cooked for the sailors who used to suffer from seasick. I thought that maybe there will be helpful during your voyage"

Thanking dearly the lady again, Edmund ran towards the court, hoping, since he was attended to another meal, that he won't be sick from eating too much

"Are you not hungry, my love? You didn't eat a thing..." said Caspian, rubbing his fingers on Edmund's hand, his eyes full of concern

The young Pevensie mentally cursed himself. The worst was that not only his lover has noticed his lack of appetite, but the Duke of Lintzer too

"Don't those dishes satisfy you, your Majesty? We can offer you something else, if you'd like..."

Forcing a reassuring smile, he shoked his head "Oh no, my Liege, everything looks delicious...I'm afraid I'm still feeling a little sick...We've been sailing for a quite now..."

"Then maybe I can offer you our special sweets against seasick" proclaimed the tall man, but he was stopped immediately by Edmund

"I've already got them from a marvelous lady, old" he added in a whisper to Caspian as soon as he saw the light of jealousy showed up in his eyes "who lives in a house in the middle of your wood. Thanks all the same, your Majesty"

"In the middle of the wood?" repeated the man, frowning a little "but no one has lived in there for a lot of years..."

Now Edmund was all confused "But...that woman...she is living there, I'm sure about it. Look: those are the biscuits that she gave to me"

A minute of silence was followed after the package was showed, then everyone heard a soft chuckle. Still amused, a herald declared "My Lord, I think his Majesty has meet the famous phantom of Lady Beth"

A look of understanding hit the Duke of Litzer, while Caspian wrapped an harm protectively around his mate "My Lord, I'd like to know more about this -phantom-". The tension in his voice was tangible and, because of that, Edmund clasped tightly the Talmarine's hand, trying to reassure him. And to quiet himself too.

"You don't need to worry about your companion, your Liege. Lady Beth was a lovely woman who died many years ago. She was adored by everyone because of her kindness and great hearth. She always gave useful advices that had help a lot of people. Her death was a deep grief for our island. But, about one mounth after her disappearance, a young girl who has lost her parents, met Lady Beth. Or, at least, that was the girl said. She told us that Lady Beth invited her to eat some of her delicious specialities and tried to help her solving some problems. But when we went to her house, we found it deserted and no trails of Lady Beth. Usually she appears when someone is in a need..." And then the young Pevensie would have killed the Duke for making more worried his partner -he could tell that by the force which Caspian has strengthened his hug.

"Ehm, yes: that's why she gave me those biscuits, then..." he murmured in a hurry, but he could see that phrase didn't convinced his lover very much.

"Well, King Edmund, you have had the honour to discovered one of ours most precious treasures. I hope you will be pleased by that"

"Of course..." he grunted, starting to feeling sick for real "Actually I'm the only Pevensie who always finds himself in these kinds of situations..."

"Now that we are alone, do you mind telling me the real subject of your talk with that phantom?"

Edmund would have wished to become invisible or doing anything else but speaking about that with his lover.

"It wasn't nothing, really..." he said starting undressing, but he stopped when he felt two warm hands leaned on his shoulder.

Turning his head a little, he could mirror himself in the concerned eyes of the telmarine. He hated that...The King of Narnia had already a lot of problems to worry about, his behaviour shouldn't be another one of them...

Turning in the embrance, the young Pevensie laid his head on the other's shoulder. Immediately he was enclosed in two pairs of strong arms.

Soft lips touched the black hair that the telmarine loved so much. He could only hope that his beloved would undestand that he was there for him, for everything he needed. He knew that the precedent king of Narnia was not very easy showing his emotions or feares, and that he should waited until his partner would have been ready. But it hurts feeling unable to help the person who you love the most...

"It's the same problem which we have discussed a lot of times..." said suddendly Edmund and the taller man stayed back a little to let his lover speak more properly "the fact that, being a male, I can't give you the heir that Narnians are awaiting..."

The dark guy could undestand by the tension of his lover's body the anger that his words have provoked "Cas, please, don't be angry..."

"It's hard not to be" he gritted, not letting Edmund escape from his arms, anyway "How many times have I to tell you that I will give up everything to make you stay with me? I don't care a thing about the crown of Narnia!"

"This isn't a speech worthy of a king" he shouted angrily, freeing himself from the other's grasp "you have a duty towards Narnia"

"But my hearth has a duty towards you!" he yelled, walking around the room in frustration. He covered his eyes, trying to calm himself "Edmund...don't you understand that I could never be a good king without you? The only thought of not be able to listen your angelic voice, to mirror myself in your intense and stunning eyes, to die of happines because of your charming smile, to laugh, discuss, talk, also fight with you only to make peace, to savour the peerless taste of your lips, your body...in the end, the only thought of living without you would be my death sentence?"

The young Pevensie couldn't see how much pain he has caused to his lover, because his eyes was too full of tears.

He should have said to Caspian that in the future he would be supposed living without him because he wasn't part of that world, that one day Aslan would have sent him to England again and he probably would never been able to come back...

But in that istant, the only thing that he was able to do, was running in the awaiting arms of his companion. He was embraced with force before Caspian's mouth tried to cancell all the tears on Edmund's face with kisses plenty of love and adoration.

That night Edmund the Just didn't act as a king, but as a lover who lets his soulmate to adore him as he always does. The future, for that night, could wait.

One morning, anyway, the future came in the form of a lion. Edmund felt the same dreadful emotions that pursued him after his betrayal with Jadis and Caspian would have prefered dying than being taken apart from his beloved.

The telmarine's arms were wrapped clousely around the shorter boy, a look of challenge in his eyes

"I'm not going to leave him" he said sternly, while the boy in his hug was only able to hide his face in the warm neck of his boyfriend.

"Please, Aslan! Let them have a life together!" cried Lucy, who has always supported them with all her affection and joy "They are born to love each other! Please, Aslan, if you really love us, let Edmund stays in Narnia!"

Eustache and Reepicheep joined the prayers of the young queen and if the two lovers hadn't been so desperates in their pain, they would have smiled by that demonstration of love.

Then Asland spoke, and Edmund already knew what the lion would have said

"I'll do, my dears"

...there, as he was thinking...

His breath stopped in his chest and he seriously thought for a second that he wouldn't be able to breath again. He abruptely moved away from Caspian, or at least he would have wanted, since the telmarine's arms stayed firmly around his person. He could only whispered "What?"

Asland glanced at him, an amused look on his face "I said, my dearest one, that I will allow you to stay. It would be a risk send you back in England, considering yours present conditions"

The same perplexed expression visibled on Lucy was present on everyone else, but Aslan, of course, who seemed a lot amused by that situation

"Excuse me, my Sire" murmured the small mouse, coming near to the lion "but...in what kind of conditions is King Edmund?"

"Is he sick?" asked suddendly Lucy with anxiety, grapping the left arm of her brother

The only answer they heard from the lion was a question for Edmund

"Tell me, my sweet one, have you been a little sick in these last days?"

The young male could feel Caspian strengthened his grip, an embrace full of fear and concern. He had to use all his forces to not trembled against him

"Ac-actually...I have been..."

"Is it something serious?" the king of Narnia whispered, gritting his teeth so hard that Edmund feared he could break them

"I think it's time to taste some biscuits, my dears"

"How could you even thinking about food in a moment like this?" shouted Caspian completely furios, Edmund too shocked by Aslan's words to stop him someway.

Reepicheed was astonished too, but since he had still faith in his king, he ran towards the ship faster than he could.

In the while Eustache and Lucy tried to block Caspian from hurting in some way Aslan. They could understand his fury very well, but attacking him wasn't really a solution. Edmund, by himself, couldn't think straight: for the firts time in his life he didn't just know how to react, neither when Reep gave him the package that he has even forgot to have until that moment.

Thinking of nothing he opened it to find a small note between the biscuits.

Puzzled, he didn't realize he has started to read it aloud "My dear king, if you have decided to open this package is because you're starting to feel sick. You don't need to be worry, neither your lovely partner. It's the simply result caused by the fertility herbs that I made you eat -did you remember that particular soup?-. I hope this will help you. A young and wonderful love as yours needs to be helped. I wish you and your King all the happiness you deserved. Yours Lady Beth"

For a long time the only rumors that everyone could heard was the sensual wales dance. The first one who find the voice again was Eustache, who whispered dumbfounded

"Y-you're pregnant...", followed by the cry of an enthusiastic Lucy "Oh dear! Edmund, you're going to have a baby! I'm going to be an aunt!"

The young Pevensie couldn't follow what happened next: he somewhat heard the sincer words of congratulations from Reepicheed and Lucy frantically praying Aslan to let her stay in Narnia until the birth of the baby...

The only thing he was able to do was turning towards Caspian, who hasn't said a word until then. He could see two dark eyes gazing deep his figure, his face totally unreadable, until a radiant smile, that kind of smile that made the Just fall in love all over again with the telmarine, enlightened his visage.

"My love! I'm going to be a father! Oh, my Edmund, my beautiful beloved, my sweet love! We are going to be parents!"

Then Edmund fainted in Caspian's arms.

The end


End file.
